Handheld computing devices (“handheld devices”) are commonplace. These handheld devices are exceptionally powerful computers that include tremendous processing capabilities and typically include network access facilities that let people retrieve information and to communication using email, messaging and voice channels. One example of such a handheld computing device is a cellular telephone (“cell phone”). A modern cell phone includes a processor, memory and various applications that can be executed by a user.
Because these handheld devices are so portable, people can use them when they are driving in a car, or riding on a train or bus. As with any technology, improper use can lead to hazardous consequences. For example, when a user is driving a car, any attention diverted away from the road can result in traffic collisions with other motorists, pedestrians or other obstacles. It is now apparent that cell phones, when used by a driver in a vehicle, can cause such diversion of attention that safety of all is compromised.
The use of handheld devices while driving has not gone unnoticed in society. Alarming accident statistics have caused many jurisdictions to enact laws prohibiting the use of cell phones while driving. It should be appreciated that most jurisdictions do allow “hand-free” operation of cell phones, but this still permits drivers to use a cell phone, or other handheld device using voice commands. Even with the advent of voice-enabled cell phones, some cell phone functions still require a great deal of attention, attention that a should otherwise be directed toward vehicle safety.